Coffee Shop with a Kiss
by Clouditycult
Summary: My own version of Eli and Clare's first kiss. It takes place in a coffee shop. Fluffy oneshot.


**Alrighty, so this is my first story :) It's just a cute little oneshot about my version of Eli and Clare's first kiss. I absolutely adore constructive criticism, so please, review away. If you have any suggestions for stories I'd love to hear them. Though really, if I get any reviews on this I'll be overjoyed. Sorry for talking about reviews so much, it always bothers me when people do that. Don't feel pressured to review. And I promise I won't speak so excessively about them with future stories, haha :) Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Degrassi. Obviously.**

The smell of coffee was in the air. Coffee and winter.

Eli had forced me to sing, and though I protested, I didn't mind too much. I sang Fourth Drink Instinct, by one of my favorite bands. My voice wasn't very good, but he didn't seem to mind. He watched me from his seat a few feet away, green eyes blazing.

When I was done, I slowly made my way over to him. I was the farthest thing from bold, but I dared myself to take charge my on my way over there. I took a big girl deep breath and I sat right on his lap.

"I have to tell you my secret now, don't I?" I sighed, looking into his deep emerald eyes.

"Yup," he responded for the thousandth time that evening, with that smirk on his face.

After a sigh from me he told me that I didn't have to if I really didn't want to.

I wanted this. I had wanted this for a while. So I told him I would tell him. I looked at him trying to muster up the courage. My words started jumbling.

I kept glancing over to Adam sitting near us, only half way paying attention to Alli's conversation, hoping Eli would get the hint, and move us elsewhere, but he just stared expectantly at me. So it was me who had to ask, "Could we go elsewhere, it's kind of crowded."

We headed to the back and I once again noted the sweet smell of coffee and vanilla in the coffee shop. "Um-well-I-um," my words stumbled out, as I played with my hands. It was hilariously embarrassing, my stuttering; he teased me about it, by mimicking my actions.

"Out with it blue eyes," he said.

Then: "Earlier this week… you guessed correctly: my secret is that I really, really like you."

His initial reaction made me want to punch him. His smirk spread across his face as he silently gloated that his previous guess was right. But then, his smirk evened out into a genuine, smile, and I was momentarily dizzy.

I was smiling like an idiot at this point. Things were finally working out for me. After all of the waiting and wondering and worrying with KC, something was finally simple.

"...I'm not sure if I should do my surprise now..." he said, suddenly worried.

"No! That's not fair!" I quickly cut in.

"I mean, I'm worried you'll get angry..."

"No, I won't," I said staring straight into his eyes. "And besides, you promised," I pouted.

"Hmm," he said.

Our eyes met. And then...

His phone rang.

I mentally flipped a table. _Darn it._

It was Drew. Eli leaned over a table pushed up against the wall while I pouted at him. He looked at me with teasing eyes, "Nah, I'm not doing anything," he told Drew, with a smirk.

His eyes were dancing at me, enjoying the torment, as I grew more and more frustrated.

"Goodbye Drew!" I shouted at the phone.

He smiled again and said, "Yeah, dude, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." With that he hung up.

He faced me again, and we locked eyes, standing by each other.

"So you promise you won't get mad, huh?" he asked; a challenge in his eyes.

I nodded.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around my waist. Our eyes met, his still held a bit of playfulness, and I felt a hint of my smile still on my face. Then, there was no playfulness.

He leaned in towards me, as my hands fiddled with my necklace. I looked right at his eyes. "Are you going to kiss me?" I asked quietly, in a hesitant, but serious tone.

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "I don't know, am I?"

All I wanted was his lips on mine, so just as serious I repeated my question, "Are you going to kiss me?" My voice was quiet. His face was so close to mine, we didn't need to speak above a whisper.

"Would that be okay?" he asked, suddenly hesitant himself. I nodded.

He leaned down towards my face, his head tilting to the right. Suddenly everything I'd read in magazines with Alli came into my head at once.

My head started leaning to the right.

My eyes slowly fluttered closed.

My right hand flew up to his left shoulder and settled on it lightly.

I inhaled and held.

And then...

His lips felt like lips.

That was my first thought, as his lips slid around my upper lip. I don't know what I had expected, but I suppose I never realized his lips would feel like my lips.

My second was that I was supposed to kiss him back. So I closed my lower lip around his and held.

Everything was him: his lips on mine, his hands around me; him under my hands. Our chests weren't touching, but we were close enough I felt his body heat.

And his scent; it was intoxicating. He smelled masculine, yet sweet. Extremely sweet, I couldn't get enough. He wasn't quite vanilla, but more candy like.

It was nice. I noted the softness and wetness of his lips. I didn't want that moment to end, but shortly after that thought passed through my mind, he pulled away.

I was blushing like mad as a smile spread across my face.

He pulled me closer, and my hands looped around his neck as I went up on my toes to hug him. We stayed there for a second, just swaying back and forth. I told him that it was my first kiss. He knew that. I knew that he knew that. And he knew I knew he knew that. We had talked about it before. But I said it anyways. And he acted surprised anyways.

After we pulled apart I giggled that we should probably get back to Alli, Adam, and Jenna. He agreed, with a smirk and we headed back to our very, very curious friends.


End file.
